Talk:Dragons/@comment-66.44.13.111-20180106164825
30 WoF Dragons You Should Not Hate And Why (Read up to Darkness of Dragons and read Darkstalker -- Legends) 1) Fatespeaker. She is sweet and funny and exciteable and is not annoying on purpose. 2) Glory. She is not annoying EITHER and is sarcastic and determined and a great character. 3) Thorn. Thorn is an awesome SandWing queen, and Onyx should not take the throne from her. 4) Sunny. She can't help being sweet and cheerful, but she is also fierce and determined. 5) Clay. He can't help being hungry all day, and he is absolutely positive all the way through. 6) Starflight. Starflight is a very smart dragonet and you can't blame him from being nervous and like a teacher. 7) Moon. Moon is not perfect. She is shy and nervous yet determined and never gives up. 8) Qibli. He is not annoying. He is just insecure, and loves Moon. You can't blame him from being happy when she chooses him over Winter, and he is very smart and clever and does not whine. 9) Winter. He is brave and fierce and loyal, and a good brother, although he can get angry at dragons sometimes. 10) '''Darkstalker. He saw the "best" future that he thought was good for Pyrrhia and tried to help Pyrrhia reach it. Killing his father... ok, that's a bit unforgiveable, but he loved Whiteout. '''11) Whiteout. She is not weird. She just has another condition, and she is awesome! 12) Tsunami. She can't help being impulsive, brave, and fierce. She is a great fighter. 13) Turtle. Turtle is not ordinary or boring. He is an ANIMUS for goodness' sake! 14) Anemone. Anemone can't help getting a little more whiny in the second arc. She's growing up. 15) Kinkajou. Kinkajou is impossible to hate. She's all happiness and excited and great. 16) Umber. Even though Umber is gay, that does NOT mean you should hate him! Guys! 17) '''Grandeur. Grandeur is a bit bossy and grumpy, but she was the best of the RainWing queens, even forfeiting the queens' competition to help Glory win. '''18) Foeslayer. Foeslayer wasn't evil when she tried to kill Winter and Hailstorm -- she was just doing her enchantment job, and the Diamond Trial. And she thought that putting the spell on Darkstalker was best for him. She was right. 19) Arctic. He wasn't trying to be harsh -- he just never recovered from his escape from the Ice Kingdom. And he wanted to go back -- he got mad at Foeslayer and tried to take Whiteout away. That's why Darkstalker killed him (or he made Arctic kill himself). 20) Flame. Flame was hostile, I know, but he allowed Starflight and Fatespeaker to take him to the Rainforest in The Dark Secret. 21) Chameleon. He was trying to make a living and get treasure, and he thought this would make him special. 22) Whirlpool. He was just doing his job and trying to make Queen Coral happy, and honestly, if you were Whirlpool, would you have wanted to marry Tsunami? I mean, how would you like your queen making you marry someone? 23) '''Coral. You can't hate her for imprisoning the dragonets -- she wanted to keep them safe. '''24) Kestrel. She was just doing her job, and tried to prepare the dragonets for the outside world. 25) Webs. Webs didn't want to displease the Talons, but he took care of the dragonets and tried to keep them happy. 26) Dune. Dune was kindest to Sunny because she was Thorn's dragonet. You have to admit that he didn't deserve to die. 27) Gill. Gill did die in the arena, but he was an OK father (previously, of 33 dragonets!). 28) Sepia. If you don't remember who she is, she's the MudWing in the Silver Winglet, and you can't blame her for getting mad at Winter over Sora and Icicle. 29) Ruby. Ruby did banish Peril from the Sky Kingdom, but that was because she thought Peril killed Tourmaline. 30) Peril. How could I have left Peril out for so long? Forgive Peril for the dragons she killed in the arena. She was just obeying her queen -- and she was never taught to believe anything else.